


You show me stars in all of my dark hours

by Sitamun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale & Crowley - Freeform, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Names, Wingfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitamun/pseuds/Sitamun
Summary: Irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung spürt er die Dunkelheit einer dämonischen Essenz auf der Erde, schwach durch die Entfernung, aber stark in ihrer Einzigartigkeit, und der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt atmen kann (leben kann. Überleben. Er versucht erst gar nicht, sich das als irgendetwas anderes zu verkaufen und es ist ja nicht so, als legte er ernsthaft Wert darauf, ein guter Verkäufer zu sein), sind die Sterne am Himmel. Crowleys Sterne.Es reicht seit geraumer Zeit schon nicht mehr aus, ihn spüren zu können. Aziraphale muss ihn mit jedem seiner Sinne, ätherisch und menschlich, wahrnehmen können, selbst jetzt, wenn er eigentlich versucht, seine Sinne von ihm zu läutern.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	You show me stars in all of my dark hours

* * *

  
Aziraphale ist alleine und er schmunzelt beinahe bei dem Gedanken, dass die Ergänzung eines „ausnahmsweise“ vollkommen berechtigt wäre bei dieser Feststellung. Ein seltsames und beruhigendes Gefühl gleichermaßen, verglichen mit den Jahrtausenden, die er in viel zu langen Zeitabständen alleine verbracht hat. Jetzt sind es gerade mal ein paar Wochen seit der gescheiterten Apokalypse und er hat schon vergessen, wie das geht.  
Er hat auf der Couch in seinem Buchladen den Grund dafür zurückgelassen, sich räkelnd und vollkommen ignorierend, dass der Großteil seiner menschlichen Gelenke nicht so funktioniert, wie seine Position es verlangt hätte, aber in einem Zustand solcher Glückseligkeit, dass es für einen Dämon schon unverschämt dreist ist[1].  
  
Aziraphale atmet tief ein. Aus. Nochmal.  
  
Heute, dieser Moment alleine, ist ein Test. Ein Experiment, um eine Hypothese zu testen, von der er weder die genaue Formulierung weiß noch was er mit der wie auch immer gearteten Antwort dann anfangen soll.  
Er ist alleine hier, tausende Kilometer von London entfernt, zurückgelegt in einem Wimpernschlag, um auszunüchtern.  
Der Engel kann es ehrlich gesagt nicht anders bezeichnen, selbst jetzt, während jeder Atemzug seinen Kopf mit klarer, eiskalt brennender Luft klärt.  
  
Einatmen. Ausatmen. Und von vorne.  
  
Jeder einzelne Tag seit dem gescheiterten Ende und dann dem Neuanfang war ein Trinkgelage, wie Crowley und er es über Jahrhunderte nicht mehr geschafft hatten[2], nur dass sein Weinkeller unberührt geblieben ist. Bis auf einen einzigen Abend und auch an dem haben sie beide zusammen nur zwei, drei Flaschen geleert. Beinahe bescheiden und auf jeden Fall nüchtern für ihre Maßstäbe.  
Und an jedem einzelnen dieser Tage war Crowley bei ihm, oder er bei Crowley. Aziraphale kann die Momente, in denen er seinen Freund nicht sah, mit seinem Blinzeln abzählen. Wenn er seit dem Ende seinen Körper überzeugt[3] hat, mit weniger oder gar keinem Blinzeln auszukommen und er unnötig alberne Wunder darauf verschwendet hat, seinen Augen deutlich zu machen, dass sie auch so sehr gut funktionieren und nicht austrocknen … nun, nach 6000 Jahren verschwiegener Zuneigung und Wochen nach ihrer offiziellen Hinrichtung[4] kann man es ihm kaum vorwerfen, nicht auf seinen besten Freund aufpassen zu wollen.  
  
Natürlich hat er Crowley nicht vollkommen ahnungslos zurückgelassen; direkt neben seiner Sonnenbrille auf dem Beistelltisch neben der Couch liegt eine kleine Notiz mit der genauen Information über seinen Aufenthalt und einer zugegeben recht ungenauen, aber so wahrheitsgemäßen Angabe wie möglich über die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit. Und weil er sich sicher ist, dass das nicht ausreichen wird[5], hat er eine seiner kleinen Daunenfedern hinzugelegt. Dann, weil ihm auch das nicht ausreichend vorkam, noch jeweils eine seiner Schirmfedern aus jedem Flügeln, die er direkt in die Hand des Dämons auf seiner Brust legte. Sie dürften genug von ihm ausstrahlen, um den schlafenden Dämon von seiner Nähe zu überzeugen und ihn, wenn er aufwachen sollte, zu beruhigen.  
Ohne …. nun, Schnappatmung und dadurch der Verlust von Sauerstoff sind auch für ein übernatürliches Gehirn, das den Sauerstoff genaugenommen nicht einmal braucht, nicht hilfreich, um Ruhe zu bewahren.   
Metaphorisch betrachtet[6] ist Crowley Aziraphales Sauerstoff geworden und der Engel ist sich sicher, dass dieser Zustand auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ganz besonders, wenn er die Gefühle, die der Dämon in Tonnen über ihn ausschüttet, als Indiz für seine Annahme nimmt.  
Vermutlich tut Crowley das nicht mit Absicht.  
Aziraphale glaubt nicht, dass sein Freund überhaupt die entfernteste Ahnung hat, was er macht; vermutlich würde er die Zügel dann gewaltig anziehen. Die Quantität mag vielleicht erst nach der Apokalypse solch gewaltige Maße angenommen haben, aber ihre Qualität ist so viel feiner und kostbarer, ihrer Handwerkskunst auf dem Niveau eines Meisters, nicht von einem Laien, der sich nach einigen wenigen Wochen immer noch durch die Grundlagen schlägt.  
Nicht, dass Aziraphale es weniger zu schätzen wüsste, aber vielleicht würde es ihn weniger erschlagen[7].  
  
Crowley ist ein Erschaffer, ein Künstler – für ihn ging niemals nur „ein bisschen“, ein Punkt, den Aziraphale schon immer an ihm genossen, aber vermutlich noch nie so offen gedacht hat.  
Aber eben, weil er weit entfernt ist von „ein bisschen“, nicht vor einem kleinen Teich, sondern vor einem Weltenmeer sitzt, ist er … erschlagen, weit außerhalb seiner Kapazitäten, die Weite der Emotionen zu begreifen, wenn er selbst durchgehend davon umschlossen ist.  
Deswegen ist er hier auf der Spitze des höchsten Berges im Himalaya und damit der höchsten Spitze des Planeten, dem Himmel so nah wie möglich, ohne die Erde zu verlassen, die Luft zu dünn und die Temperatur viel zu niedrig für einen Menschen, um länger als eine Minute zu überleben, bevor Sauerstoffmangel und Kälteschock ihm ungefähr zeitgleich das Leben beendeten.  
  
Irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung spürt er die Dunkelheit einer dämonischen Essenz auf der Erde, schwach durch die Entfernung, aber stark in ihrer Einzigartigkeit, und der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt atmen kann[8], sind die Sterne am Himmel. Crowleys Sterne.  
Es reicht seit geraumer Zeit schon nicht mehr aus, ihn spüren zu können. Aziraphale muss ihn mit jedem seiner Sinne, ätherisch und menschlich, wahrnehmen können, selbst jetzt, wenn er eigentlich versucht, seine Sinne von ihm zu läutern.  
  
Er atmet tief ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Noch einmal.  
  
Er hält den Blick auf all die Konstellationen gerichtet, die der Dämon ihm bisher erklärt hat, von ihrer Erschaffung in seinen Händen bis zu ihrer aktuellen Lage in Relation zur Expansion des Universums, um das Brennen in seinem Herzen zu beruhigen.  
Es komplett zu löschen wird erst möglich sein, wenn er ihn wieder sehen und riechen kann, seine Körperwärme spürt, sein Herz schlagen hört, so nah ist, dass er die dämonische Essenz wie die Federn seiner schwarzen Flügel, die er durch die Dimensionen schimmern sieht, wie durch seine Finger rinnen lassen kann.  
  
Der Engel versucht sich zu konzentrieren, wartet auf den Moment, an dem er endlich ausgenüchtert genug ist, um klare Gedanken fassen zu können.  
  
Die letzten Wochen waren der Himmel auf Erden, jeder Tag endlich an Crowleys Seite ein emotionales Festmahl an Glück, Hoffnung und Liebe. Nicht göttlicher Natur, Ihre Liebe in ihm ist selbst nach seiner Hinrichtung und damit auch Verbannung aus dem Himmel nicht aus ihm gewichen, eine sichere Erinnerung daran, dass er nicht gegen Ihren Plan gearbeitet hat, Gottes Gnaden ist in ihm nicht verschwunden, klar und deutlich wie an dem Tag seiner Entstehung. Und doch verblasst Ihr Leuchten in der Sonne von Crowleys Liebe.  
Und weil es Liebe ist, in der er ertrinkt, fürchtet er sich nicht vor diesem Gedanken.  
Er Fiel nicht zuvor, er wird jetzt auch nicht Fallen.  
  
Der Dämon, der Liebe nicht fühlen können sollte, wie die Erzengel ihn vor seinem Einsatz im Garten gebrieft hatten, ist nicht in der Lage, diese eine Emotion in seinem Körper zu begrenzen und lässt einen Engel völlig benebelt und betrunken an seiner Seite.  
Und weil er so vollkommen berauscht ist, weiß er nicht, wo die Grenze ist zwischen Crowley und ihm.  
Wenn ihm die letzten Wochen eines gezeigt haben, dann, dass Aziraphale außerstande ist, sich diesem beinahe aggressiven Ansturm an Liebe entgegenzustellen.  
Er _ist_ ein Engel, er ist für Liebe gemacht. Um in Crowleys Worten über die Sterne zu bleiben, an die er sich gerade mit jeder Faser klammert, um den Verstand nicht zu verlieren, ist er eine Supernova für Liebe in ihrem kompletten Entstehungsprozess, von der stabilen Sonne über ihre Explosion bis hin zum folgenden schwarzen Loch: Er liebt alles, Gottes komplette Kreation, von dem kleinsten bis zum größten Wesen, vom winzigsten Kiesel bis hin zum gigantischen Mammutbaum, die Erde und ganz besonders die Sterne, die Menschen, die stolpern und wachsen, und den Dämonen auf seiner Couch noch mehr als alles andere zusammen. Zeitgleich spürt er all die Liebe um sich herum, nimmt sie auf wie ein Schwamm, und im Fall von besagtem Dämon eher wie das schwarzes Loch.  
Alles andere könnte die schiere Menge einfach nicht aufnehmen.  
  
Ironischerweise vergleicht er sich bereits mit einem endlosen Loch und hat doch das Gefühl, überzufließen. Ist selbst ein Engel dafür gemacht, so viel Liebe fühlen zu können, wenn sie damit an göttliche Maßstäbe herankommt? Das würde die doppelte Menge an göttlicher Liebe in einem Wesen bedeuten. Grundgütiger.  
  
Er atmet tief ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Noch einmal. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Und noch fünf Mal.  
  
Nein, nicht die doppelte.  
Aziraphales Augen springen von Stern zu Stern, von Nebel zu Nebel, hektischer als zu Anfang.  
Sein Kopf ist frei, sein Herz eisig und sein Verstand ist kurz davor in Flammen aufzugehen.  
Er braucht nicht mehr als eine Sekunde in diesem Zustand vollständiger Klarheit um das zu wissen, weswegen er hierherkam.  
Nicht die doppelte Menge Liebe, die mit der des Allmächtigen gleich auf ist.  
Die dreifache Menge.  
Aziraphale, ein Engel des Herrn, Wächter des östlichen Tores von Eden, war wochenlang vollkommen berauscht von den Emotionen des Dämons, weil sie ein Spiegel seiner eigenen waren. Erwiderte Liebe ist die Glückseligkeit, zu denen er Menschen am liebsten verhilft, immer ohne Wunder, eine Belohnung und Wiedergutmachung, dass sie für eine Kleinigkeit wie einen Apfel zu genießen[9] das Paradies verlassen mussten.  
Und genau das war es, was ihn in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte. Erwiderte Liebe. Etwas, dass er für sich selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Weil er einen Dämon liebt.  
  
Er atmet tief ein und vergisst das Ausatmen.  
  
Aziraphale liebt Crowley.  
  
Oh, er weiß es schon länger, aber dieser Moment, hier oben auf der höchsten Spitze des Planeten, ist es das erste Mal, dass er sich diesen Gedanken in einem vollständig ausformulierten Satz erlaubt. Es sind nur drei Worte, ja, aber genug, um seinen Anforderungen zu entsprechen.  
Subjekt – Prädikat – Objekt.  
Alles da. Grammatikalisch vollständig und richtig.  
Und es funktioniert immer noch, wenn er Subjekt und Objekt vertauscht. Der Inhalt bleibt der vollkommen gleiche, die Bedeutung identisch.  
Er ist immer noch alleine hier oben, seine Flügel ausgeweitet, um ihm im Gleichgewicht zu halten, während der Wind es nicht wagt, ihn mehr als zu streifen, obwohl der Engel hier oben aus Stein sein müsste, um auf der Stelle zu bleiben, und doch kehrt das Gefühl der Berauschtheit wieder zurück. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles.  
Er liebt Crowley.  
Dieser winzige Satz ist das neue Gravitationszentrum in ihm, alles, was bisher mit der Ungewissheit[10] von sechs Jahrtausenden in ihm herumschwamm, hat plötzlich eine neue Ausrichtung. Wie eine Kompassnadel, die zuvor in Richtung Süden festgehalten und dann einfach losgelassen wurde, um ihr zuzusehen, wie sie sich zielstrebig Richtung Norden ausrichtet, ist sein ganzes Inneres schlagartig und wie durch ein Wunder neu formiert.  
Selbst Gott in ihm rafft mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln Ihre Röcke und macht Platz.  
Die Welt dreht sich für einige Sekunden und einige wenige mehr schaukelt sie nach, in denen sein Verstand versucht, dem Schleudertrema entgegenzuwirken, bevor alles wieder stillsteht.  
Staunend schaut er sich in sich um, durchblickt alte und neue Ecken, findet ganze Wände voller Regale mit Erinnerungen, Tagebücher und Bilderrahmen und kleine Erinnerungsstücke an so viele Momente, die alle die gleichen Worte schreien. In diesem Fall sogar mit sehr deutlichen Pronomen, an erster Stelle ein „ich“ und an letzter ein „dich“, das Verb dazwischen nur in einer anderen Person konjugiert.  
Es ist neu geboren und dann doch wieder nicht, alt wie die Zeit selbst und dann doch wieder nicht.  
Alles ist sie beide und Aziraphale lächelt bei dem Anblick, sein Herz die Supernova voller Liebe für Crowley.  
  
Der Engel blinzelt und er sieht die Sterne wieder. Atmet aus.  
  
Er blinzelt noch einmal und der Himmel verschwindet.  
Tausende Kilometer in weniger als dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und er ist wieder in seinem Buchladen in London, vor ihm auf der Couch Crowley, fast keinen Millimeter anders, als er ihn zurückgelassen hat.  
Fast.  
Seine Federn, die er vorsichtig unter seine rechte Hand gelegt hat, werden von der linken zart gestreichelt. Lange Finger wandern ihren kompletten Schaft entlang nach von unten nach oben, immer und immer wieder, unregelmäßig und zitternd.  
  
„Da bist du ja wieder.“  
  
Crowley öffnet seine Augen nicht, sondern starrt weiter auf die Innenseite seiner Augenlider, doch Aziraphale hat nicht Jahrtausende damit verbracht, auf die Zeichen zu achten, für die er sich selbst konsequent ignoriert hat, um sie jetzt _nicht_ genau identifizieren zu können.  
Seine Mundwinkel zucken, als sich die Stirn, teilweise unter roten Locken verdeckt, glättet, fast unmittelbar hört seine Hand auf zu zittern.  
Aziraphale antwortet nicht, sondern überbrückt die wenigen Schritte, die ihn noch von der Couch trennen und kniet vor ihm nieder. Goldene Augen treffen auf blaue.

Ja, da ist seine Sonne.  
  
„Ernsthaft, was soll der Scheiß, Engel? Wenn du noch einmal gehst und nur Federn und ‘ne verdammt ungenaue Nachricht hinterlässt, stell ich den verdammten Planeten auf den Kopf und –“  
  
Aziraphales Lächeln wächst bereits, als Crowley nur den Mund aufmacht. Er weiß, was kommen wird, und berechtigt. Es war eine ungenaue Nachricht und die Federn waren vielleicht auch nicht zwingend das eindeutigste Zeichen. Er hatte die Schimpftirade bereits erwartet, als er sich mit einem Wunder zu seinem ausgesuchten Meditationsplatz begeben hatte. Einer von ihnen beiden musste mit ihm schimpfen, dass er sie beide diesem Stress ausgesetzt hatte und er ist Crowley dankbar, dass er diese Rolle übernimmt.  
Aber das heißt nicht, dass er seine neue Erkenntnis für sich behalten wird, bis er damit fertig ist.  
Aziraphale ist zurück in seinem Ozean, in seinem endlosen Sternenhimmel von Crowleys Liebe und vollkommen berauscht in Sekunden von der Glückseligkeit seiner neugewonnenen Sicherheit, dass er ihn, einen Engel, aufrichtig liebt; er hebt er seine Hand und legt sie an Crowleys Wange.  
Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich berühren. Die Zeit kam und ging mit ihren jeweilig eigenen Sitten und Traditionen, mit mehr oder weniger Berührung, und ihr entsprechendes Verhalten kam und ging mit ihr.  
Aber es könnte das erste Mal sein, der Effekt, den es auf sie beide hat, ist nicht vom tatsächlichen ersten Mal zu unterscheiden. Vielleicht bis auf die Tatsache, dass es Aziraphale jetzt egal ist, welche Folgen es haben wird. Oh, er würde es ganz schrecklich bedauern, wenn es _keine_ Folgen hätte.  
Seine Finger streichen über seine Wange, wandern in sein Haar, folgen ihnen über sein Ohr zu seinem Hinterkopf, lassen die Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern fallen, bevor er die Geste wiederholt.  
Crowleys Gesicht ist mitten im Wort erfroren und für einen Augenblick mit ihm sein ganzes Wesen.  
Aziraphale lächelt, strahlend wie die Supernova in ihren letzten Augenblick als Stern, und Crowley als Erschaffer von Sternen wendet die Augen nicht ab, und Aziraphales Licht schenkt ihm den Augenblick, in dem die Kompassnadel sich ausrichtete.  
Der Augenblick, eine Ewigkeit andauernd und schneller als ein Blitz am Horizont, geht vorbei und der Stern kollabiert, hinterlässt das schwarze Loch, das als einziges in der Lage ist, die Unendlichkeit der Emotionen aufzunehmen, die vor ihm plötzlich in der nächsten Sonne explodieren.  
  
„ _Engel …_ “  
  
Ein Wort, weniger als ein Satz – weniger, als er benötigt hat – und er hört Millennia an Liebe aus ihm heraus. Er lacht auf, ein Husten und ein Klang unendlicher Freude gleichzeitig, ein Schluckauf, eine Vibration aus seiner wahren Form, die in diese Ebene überschwappt, das Zittern seiner Flügel.  
  
„ _Crowley._ “  
  
Er antwortet mit dem gleichen Wort, geschwängert mit der gleichen Schwere an Liebe und Leichtigkeit an Zuneigung und _ja, wir gehören für immer zusammen_. Wie von Schwerkraft angezogen richtet Crowley sich auf und legt die Federn zärtlich auf seinen Schoß, bevor er mit beiden Händen nach Aziraphales Gesicht greift.  
Die goldenen Augen wenden sich keinen Bruchteil ab, blinzeln nicht, und Crowley zeigt ihm _alles_ in ihnen. Zeitlose Äonen im Sternenhimmel und dann Jahrhunderte über Jahrhunderte darunter, aber niemals nah genug beieinander.  
  
Der Engel und der Dämon treffen sich in der Mitte. Der Kuss ist keine Revelation, keine neue Erkenntnis für sie beide. Eine Berührung, zart und lieblich, und ein Schwur für die Ewigkeit.

* * *

[1] Und für einen Engel eigentlich Normalzustand sein sollte, aber Aziraphale kann mit trauriger Ehrlichkeit sagen, dass er diesen angeblichen Status Quo bei einem anderen Engel sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hat.

[2] und das inkludiert Crowleys eigene kleine Trauerfeier, mit der er die spanische Inquisition ertränkt hat

[3] gezwungen, nicht überzeugt und nicht einmal freundlich, geradeheraus gemobbt, aber für einen Engel wäre das sehr unziemliches Verhalten, also glaubt er sich selbst seine Lüge sehr widerstandslos

[4] Hinrichtung ist die offizielle Bezeichnung. Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, das Verhalten von Himmel und Hölle mit Crowleys Worten zu verurteilen. Dass sie beide inoffiziell seit dem Tag mit einem sehr sicher verwurzelten Trauma leben, das genaugenommen weder in einem Engel noch in einem Dämon – ganz besonders in einem Dämon, mit dem Fall hält so schnell sicherlich nichts mit – sich manifestieren können sollte, inklusive Panikzustände mit Hyperventilation, wenn sich einer von ihnen plötzlich alleine widerfindet, hält ihn nicht davon ab, ihre jeweilige alte Chefetage zumindest innerlich mit dem Finger zu schelten.

[5] _ihm_ würde es auf jeden Fall nicht ausreichen

[6] auch, wenn die Metapher nicht sehr weit hergeholt ist

[7] Nein, weiß er, würde es nicht. Es geht um Crowley. Dieser geballte Haufen Chaos auf zwei Beinen würde ihn auch aus den sprichwörtlichen Socken mit einem Meisterwerk werfen, wenn er von einem Tag auf den anderen die emotionalen Dämme eingerissen hätte.

[8] leben kann. _Über_ leben. Er versucht erst gar nicht, sich das als irgendetwas anderes zu verkaufen und es ist ja nicht so, als legte er ernsthaft Wert darauf, ein guter Verkäufer zu sein

[9] dessen Baum nun wirklich viel zu offensichtlich mitten im Weg stand

[10] wenn er nett zu sich ist, was er in diesem Moment nun wirklich verdient und berechtigt findet

**Author's Note:**

> Erste Fanfiction seit Äonen (und erste auf ao3), weil anscheinend nur Good Omens in der Lage ist, die komatöse Muse wiederzubeleben ♥  
> So here we are, ein kleiner Engel auf Entzug.  
> Der Titel ist vom gleichnamigen Song "You show me Stars" von Chris Mann, Hauptinspiration für diesen Oneshot, und vllt er in Endloswiedergabe beim Schreiben.  
> Zu viele seiner Songs schreien einfach soft husbands, kann ich nur wärmstens ans Herzchen legen. ♡
> 
> Vielen Dank für's Reinschauen! 
> 
> Viel zu softe Songs, die beim Schreiben halfen <3  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TES8N1UshsRqmf9IgJ7YP?si=2-55hCCWTu2FulBr79E8iQ


End file.
